Through the Tranquility of the Forest and the Flame of Passion
by mcdinh
Summary: Based on FireRed/LeafGreen, a fourteen-year old Red have set off an adventure of Pokémon to achieve his dream at the same time, trying to find the girl from his past, who he promised to meet. He encounter his old time friend/rival, Blue, who is achieving his dream as well, and a new girl, Leaf, on a mission against evil. How will things turned out for Red and his friends?


**Author's note: So after thinking about what other fanfiction should I write about, I'm thinking of Pokémon since it's one of my favorite games and anime since childhood. In this case, this story will be base on the game Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen. However, I'll be adding some twists into it like romance, thrilling actions, and so on. Maybe and just maybe I'll use the same characters here on the different Pokémon games. Anyway, without further ado, I'll go ahead and start the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. If there's anything I own, it would be the additional story plots. So enjoy and don't forget R&R. ;)**

**Chapter 1**

_On a grassy plain fields, where flowers bloomed everywhere, trees rustled through the wind, and the sun shines above the glistening leaves, there is peace and quiet. Pokémon gathered around and enjoy the beautiful weather. Many small Pokémon such as Rattatas, Pikachus, and Meowths ran around the grassy area either chasing each other or exploring many different surroundings excitedly. Caterpies appeared on trees to much on tasty leaves or berries. Pidgeys and Butterfrees flew around to ride the wind and enjoy the warm feeling of the sunlight._

_Pokémon are not the only ones who came to the grassy fields and enjoy there fun, however. A young human boy, who looked to be four or five-years old with spiky light brown hair and grey eyes, running across the field, laughing happily. He turned around and wave at someone behind him._

_"C'mon, hurry up!"_

_Then, a shadow figure, who appeared to be a girl around his age, came running after him. When she managed to catch up to him, she stopped running and panted._

_"Geez, I told you to wait!"_

_"Sorry," the boy looked at her apologetically and looked around, "Hey, take a look at that Pikachu over there!"_

_The grey eyed boy pointed at the yellow mouse Pokémon, who seems to be scratching himself, not knowing there are two humans looking at him._

_The shadow figure girl gleamed at the Pikachu, "It's so CUTE!"_

_The boy smiled mischievously at the yellow Pokémon, "Heh, I'm going to try to catch it."_

_He crept up to that mouse Pokémon very quietly, not wanting himself to get notice. As he successfully made it close to Pikachu, the boy made a lunge for it. This time, Pikachu looked up in astonishment and jumped away from him. The boy missed his catch and landed on his face, which gives the advantage for the wild Pikachu to escape. The girl laughed at the boy's goofiness._

_"Haha, I knew you wouldn't be able to catch it after all."_

_The boy looked up at the girl and pouted, "Why you..." he quickly got up and chased after the girl, who was still laughing. As the days goes on, both children continued the fun with each other. Many of the adults seemed to adore their relationships. It is unknown how long they've known each other, but the way they interact with each other shows that they have a very close relationships, possibly brothers and sisters, maybe more than that._

_One day, both the boy and the girl have sad looks on their face, gazing across the sky. They didn't say anything to each other. Moments later, the grey eyed boy broke the silence._

_"So, you're really leaving Pallet Town?"_

_The girl nodded sadly and continued to gaze into the sky, "Yeah, I have to. Daddy has a new job at the island and mommy and I have to move with him so we can be close to him."_

_The boy nodded, to show that he understood, but he felt the loneliness and pain in his heart. He knew that she has no choice, but at the same time, he doesn't want her to leave after all the good times they spend with each other. He turned his face toward the girl._

_"I really don't want you to leave," he said truthfully, "Can't you stay here a little bit longer?"_

_The girl shook her head, "You know I can't. I have to do what I have to do," she looked straight into the boy's eyes, "But...I'm not going away forever. I'll come back here and see you again."_

_"Really?!" the boy exclaimed._

_"Really," the girl grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Whenever I get a chance, I definitely come back here and see you, so we can be together again. It's a promise."_

_The boy smiled in relief. Then, he realized something, "Oh, wait. Let me give you this."_

_He pulled out a silver chained-medallion, which has an imprint of a Lapras on it, and gave it to the girl. The girl gasped as the medallion gleamed in the sunlight._

_"Wait, isn't that you father's-"_

_The boy his finger against her lips to quiet her, "Yes it is. But don't worry, I entrust this to you to take care of it. I want to give this to you so you'll still remember me."_

_The girl hesitantly took the medallion from the boy and stared at it. She look at him again, "Are you sure? This is important to you."_

_He nodded and helped put it on. The girl stared at it thoughtfully again and smiled at the boy, "Thank you."_

_She planted a kiss on his cheek, which made the boy blushed in deep red, but remained calm and smile at her. As the boy and the girl hold each others hand walk away back to the Pallet Town, the scene faded to black._

XXXX

RING! RING!

The fourteen year-old light brown hair boy with grey eyes groaned and set the alarm off. He groggily rubbed his eyes as he sat up. He's been having that same dream again. The girl in his dream kept on flowing in his mind. He's been waiting for her to come back, though for some reason, he forgot her name and what she looks like. It was a long time ago, so it can't be helped. However, if there's anything he forgotten, it's that promise he made with her. He wondered if she still remember.

"Red, are you up yet?" his mother called from downstairs.

Red got out of his bed, "I'm coming mom." He quickly changed into a black t-shirt with a red-white vest over it and a blue jeans. As he went downstairs, he grabbed a red-white cap that could resembled a poke ball of some sort and put it on over his head. His mom was in the kitchen, making eggs, bacon, and toast for him.

"Morning, Red," she smiled at him and put his breakfast plate in front of him, "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm, yeah," Red sat on the table and started buttering the toast. As he eat, he thought of something, "Is there any you need, mom?"

His mom shook his head, "No, but Professor Oak came by and told me to tell you to meet him in his lab."

Red blinked in surprised, "Why's that?"

"He decided to give you and Blue your very first Pokémon," she winked at him, "After all, it's your dream to go on the Pokémon Adventure."

"Is that so?" Red finished his breakfast and drank his juice. Normally, Professor Oak will ask him to help out in his lab with his research and his Pokémon. He didn't think that this would be a time to get his own Pokémon and travel on his own. Though, not to mention Blue, who is Professor Oak's grandson. Blue is also his childhood friend...or _was. _They didn't hang out with each much often anymore, due to the incident when Blue betrayed Red. Red did not want to think about it for now. He got up, grabbed his backpack, and head to the door.

"I'll be back mom," he called out.

"Take care," his mom replied, "Be sure you let me get a chance to see what your new Pokémon looks like."

Red opened the door and head his way to the lab.

Author's note: So this is basically more of a prologue and soon, we'll get to know more about Red's relationship with Blue and what happen to them. Red is still searching for the girl in his past so keep an eye look out for him. R&R. ;)


End file.
